


Of Fire and Ice

by yucc



Category: Ayakashi: Ghost Guild
Genre: Canon Related, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orang-orang selalu mengira mereka seperti api dan es. Pada kenyataannya, Sasuke bukan api dan Saizo bukan es.</p><p>Sebuah kisah mengenai bagaimana keduanya bisa mengenal satu sama lain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> setting jauh, jauh sebelum krisis ninja elegy :)

**Ayakashi Ghost Guild** © Zynga. _All rights reserved._ There is no money being made here.

—

 **Of Fire and Ice** © 2014

—

Orang-orang selalu mengira mereka seperti api dan es, terkadang menjuluki mereka sebagai minyak dan air, seringkali menilai mereka sebagai pasangan yang tidak mungkin tahan dengan keberadaan satu sama lain.

Orang-orang boleh dan bebas berpikir sesuka hati.

Mereka memang senantiasa bersilang pendapat setiap detik, setiap menit.

Meski demikian, pada kenyataannya, mereka _bukan_ seperti api dan es.

—

Kirigakure Saizo terkenal sebagai sesosok pemimpin yang tegas, tenang, dan selalu memikirkan tiap-tiap keputusan yang dibuat olehnya dengan saksama. Pasukan yang dipimpinnya pasti memenangkan pertempuran di medan perang mana pun. Saizo menyukai posisi ini, namun ia tidak pernah bertinggi hati atau berbesar kepala. Segala hal dalam diri Saizo membuatnya mendapatkan penghormatan dari berbagai pihak, bahkan dari sesama rekan ninja.

Walaupun ia memiliki segudang prestasi lisan maupun tertulis, tidak ada yang dapat membantu Saizo mencegah pembubaran pasukan khusus yang dipimpinnya selama bertahun-tahun. Ninja-ninja yang selama ini bertarung bersamanya dicerai-beraikan, semuanya kembali menjalani misi-misi solo maupun berpasangan begitu pasukan dibubarkan oleh para petinggi Desa Ninja.

Sampai sekarang, Saizo tidak mengerti mengapa atasannya mencopot posisinya sebagai pemimpin pasukan. Berkali-kali ia mengorek ingatannya akan hal yang mungkin memicu pembubaran pasukannya, baik itu hal-hal yang mungkin menjadi kesalahan pasukannya di mata para petinggi, maupun hal-hal yang mungkin menjadi kesalahannya sebagai pimpinan pasukan.

Saizo tidak menemukan satu pun. Hal tersempurna yang pernah ia temui di dunia ini, menurutnya, adalah pasukannya yang amat luar biasa.

Mungkin menurut para petinggi, tidak demikian adanya. Saizo tidak mengerti.

Ia pun tidak mengerti ketika ia malah dipasangkan dengan Sarutobi Sasuke alih-alih meneruskan sisa hidupnya sebagai ninja yang mengambil misi solo. Tidak pernah dalam pikiran terliarnya muncul sebuah skenario di mana ia akan mengabdi pada Desa Ninja bersama dengan seorang Sarutobi Sasuke.

Rumor yang beredar mengenai sosok Sarutobi Sasuke selalu membuat kupingnya panas. Hanya dengan mendengar kasak-kusuk saja, Saizo tahu bahwa misi dengan Sarutobi Sasuke tidak akan berjalan selancar saat ia melaksanakan misi dengan pasukannya dulu. Yang ada di benak Saizo hanya satu.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa bergaul dengan Sarutobi Sasuke.

—

Sarutobi Sasuke adalah kekacauan, kerusakan, dan keberhasilan. Persentase keberhasilan misinya adalah 100%, persentase ganti rugi yang harus dibayarkan di tiap misinya hampir mencapai 100% pula. Meski demikian, teknik-tekniknya diakui sebagai yang terbaik di seluruh dunia ninja. Baik seni ninja aliran Koga maupun Iga dikuasainya dengan baik, menjadikan ia ninja pertama dan satu-satunya yang menguasai kedua seni tingkat tinggi tersebut. Terlebih, kemampuannya untuk menghabisi target tanpa si target sempat mengetahui apa yang terjadi, menjadikannya sosok yang disegani.

Bila Saizo adalah sosok yang tenang dan mengutamakan berpikir baru mengambil tindakan, Sasuke adalah kebalikannya. Ia brutal dan mengambil tindakan secepat mungkin, baru berpikir untuk membereskan huru-hara yang ia sebabkan.

Saizo disegani karena rasa hormat, sementara Sasuke disegani karena rasa takut.

Ketika mendengar penugasannya yang terbaru, untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke yang begitu penyendiri dan selalu menulikan diri dari gosip-gosip yang bertebaran di Desa Ninja, mencari tahu siapa itu Kirigakure Saizo.

Mendengar riwayat Kirigakure Saizo membuat mata birunya menyipit. Setelah sekian lama, ia akhirnya kembali meyakini sesuatu. Satu hal yang pasti.

Ia dan Kirigakure Saizo tidak akan pernah menjadi rekan kerja yang baik.

—

Misi pertama dalam sejarah rekanan Saizo dengan Sasuke berjalan begitu hening. Hening di sini berarti sepi pembicaraan, bukan hening karena target tidak melolong kesakitan. Tidak ada kata yang dipertukarkan di antara keduanya. Mereka seperti dua ninja yang tengah melaksanakan misi solo secara bersamaan di tempat yang sama pula.

Misi kedua mereka berjalan dengan beberapa gesekan kecil perbedaan pendapat di antara keduanya. Perbedaan karakter keduanya membuat perdebatan semakin sulit dielakkan.

“Sebaiknya kau tidak menerobos tiba-tiba seperti tadi, Sarutobi. Kita belum membicarakan rencana yang tepat untuk misi ini. Tidak seperti misi pertama, faktor tidak terduga dalam misi ini jauh lebih banyak—“

“Sebaiknya kaututup mulutmu dan akui saja kalau kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi secepat yang kubisa, Kirigakure.”

Saizo menelan kata-katanya dan dirinya merasakan panas samar ketika Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Misi ketiga mereka tidak berjalan setenang misi kedua mereka. Saizo mulai muak dengan Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya seolah yang terbodoh dalam hubungan rekan ini. Ia mulai membalas kata demi kata yang Sasuke lontarkan, mulai membalik kalimat demi kalimat yang si pirang serukan padanya.

Di misi kelima, Sasuke yang empat misi sebelumnya menghentikan omong-kosong Saizo dengan kalimat-kalimat setajam pisau dari es, berteriak di hadapan Saizo dengan penuh amarah. Di misi ini pula, ketenangan yang Saizo bangun dari awal karirnya sebagai seorang ninja sudah hampir terkikis sampai habis.

“Kalau kau membiarkanku memenggal kepala target gila itu, kau tidak akan mendapat sayatan yang hampir saja membuat tanganmu buntung, Kirigakure!”

“Kita masih butuh informasi dari target itu, Sarutobi! Kau yang mengacaukan rencana dan menyebabkan semua ini terjadi!”

“Persetan dengan interogasi! Kaupikir aku tidak akan malu punya rekan yang cacat?!”

Kesabarannya yang sudah amat sangat tipis, menjadi satu-satunya penahan agar Saizo tidak menebas tubuh Sasuke yang kalah besar dari dirinya menjadi dua bagian, saat itu juga.

—

Saizo sempat vakum dari misi selama satu minggu dan mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus ikut menunggu sampai lengan rekannya itu kembali sanggup melempar _kunai_ dengan tepat sasaran.

“… Hei, bagaimana lenganmu, Kirigakure?”

Ketika melihat rambut pirang, iris biru, dan pakaian Sasuke yang menurutnya selalu kekanakan, api dalam hati Saizo kembali berkobar. Tangannya tidak sabar untuk menggunakan pedang dan menusuk jantung ninja yang menurutnya sombong itu. Saizo ingin sekali merobek tenggorokan Sasuke agar sosok berperawakan lebih kecil darinya itu berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menurutnya teramat kasar.

Ketika Saizo belum membuka mulut dan hanya menatap benci Sasuke, si rambut pirang bertanya kembali.

“Bagaimana keadaan lenganmu, Kirigakure…?”

Saizo tersadar dari lamunannya yang begitu tidak manusiawi dan merutuki pikirannya yang lepas kendali.

“Ah, lenganku mulai membaik. Tidak usah khawatir, Sarutobi. Senin depan kita sudah dapat melaksanakan misi lagi,” ujar Saizo tenang. Ia yakin, alasan Sasuke mengunjunginya adalah untuk mengetahui kapan kiranya mereka akan menerima misi kembali. Ninja maniak.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban Saizo. “Kalau memang masih sakit dan sulit untuk menggerakkan lengan, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku masih punya hati untuk tidak memaksa seseorang yang belum pulih betul kembali ke medan pertempuran.”

Sosok yang lebih pendek dari Saizo, lalu menambahkan dengan suara yang nyaris tidak tertangkap oleh telinga sang pemilik iris hijau.

“… Maaf karena telah menyebutmu cacat. Saat itu aku hanya syok luar biasa, karena untuk pertama kalinya, orang yang kukenal terluka separah itu, saat menjalankan misi denganku,” lalu Sasuke pergi tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Saizo termenung. Sasuke ternyata tidak sekejam dan sedingin yang ia kira selama ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun terbit di benaknya, seorang Sarutobi Sasuke akan meminta maaf padanya seperti tadi. Seorang Sarutobi Sasuke merasakan perasaan bersalah setelah melakukan sesuatu.

Tanpa sadar, pandangannya mengenai Sasuke perlahan-lahan berubah.

—

Sepuluh misi mereka berikutnya diisi dengan argumen-argumen lain yang entah mereka sadari atau tidak, semakin lama semakin banyak yang tidak terlalu penting namun mereka tetap permasalahkan. Lima misi, lalu mereka berhenti menggunakan marga dan menyebut satu sama lain dengan nama kecil karena menurut mereka, lebih mudah bertukar serapah dengan panggilan yang lebih pendek.

“Kau memang bodoh, Sasuke.”

“Bagiku, tetap lebih idiot dirimu, Saizo.”

Tiga misi kemudian, keduanya terlihat mulai terbiasa dengan cara kerja masing-masing. Saizo tetap lebih mengutamakan perencanaan sebelum mengambil tindakan dan Sasuke tetap lebih mengutamakan tindakan yang cepat sebelum mereka berdua berbalik dibunuh oleh target. Perbedaannya, dalam tiap-tiap rencana yang Saizo buat, ia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat menjalankan rencana tersebut dan menyesuaikannya dalam ritme kerja mereka berdua, dan dalam tiap-tiap tindakan yang Sasuke ambil, Sasuke mempertimbangkan kesiapan Saizo juga dirinya untuk menghadapi hasil yang mungkin timbul dari tindakannya.

Dua misi terakhir mereka dihabiskan tanpa ada selisih pendapat yang berarti. Misi itu berjalan lebih cepat dan lebih bersih dari sekian misi sebelumnya.

Setelah misi yang terakhir itu, status rekanan di antara Saizo dan Sasuke dicabut oleh para petinggi Desa Ninja. Pencabutan dilakukan secepat pembubaran pasukan milik Saizo.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, selama empat bulan berikutnya, baik Saizo dan Sasuke menjalani misi solo tanpa sekalipun bertemu satu sama lain.

—

Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang sadar, selama empat bulan berkelana sendirian, tensi yang telah lama terbangun di antara mereka kini siap meluap kapan saja bila waktunya tepat.

—

Komando dari atas jelas, bahwa Sasuke dan Saizo harus kembali menjadi rekan untuk membunuh dua puluh pemberontak bersenjata di wilayah kekuasaan Desa Ninja.

Tidak seperti 25 misi sebelumnya, di misi mereka yang ke-26, perjalanan menuju tempat pemberontakan berjalan hening tanpa pembicaraan, seperti misi kedua mereka. Seolah mereka adalah orang yang baru bertemu dan menjalankan misi bersama sebanyak dua kali.

Hilang sudah teriakan, bentakan, dan argumen yang timbul setelah 25 misi dilaksanakan.

Baik Saizo maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang berusaha memulai pembicaraan. Seolah lidah keduanya telah terpotong dalam waktu empat bulan keduanya tidak saling menerima kabar mengenai rekan masing-masing.

Setelah empat bulan, tensi di antaranya keduanya telah berada di titik puncak. Satu kesalahan dari Sasuke dalam rencana yang dibuat oleh Saizo membuat perdebatan ecek-ecek yang biasa terjadi namun setelah empat bulan lenyap, meledak menjadi huru-hara besar di antara keduanya.

"Berkali-kali sudah kukatakan padamu, jangan tiba-tiba menerobos seperti tadi, Sasuke! Bagaimana kalau mereka punya orang-orang yang bisa membunuhmu saat kau sibuk membunuh yang lain? Selama satu tahun kita menjadi rekan, kau selalu mengabaikan rencana yang kubuat! Di mana kemampuan bersembunyimu yang termasyhur itu? Orang-orang selalu membicarakan persentase keberhasilan 100% dari tiap-tiap misimu, sementara hari ini tidak kulihat 0,1% pun darimu yang membuat misi ini akan berhasil!" Saizo berteriak sekeras mungkin di hadapan Sasuke. Dirinya yang terbakar amarah menggunakan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk tidak mengayunkan pedang pada Sasuke saat ini juga.

Memang betul Sasuke terlalu sibuk menangani lima pemberontak hingga melupakan rencana yang telah Saizo susun. Tiga yang hampir berhasil menusuk Sasuke dari belakang akhirnya dihabisi oleh Saizo sebelum berhasil menyentuh kulit rekan bodohnya itu.

Di detik berikutnya, dari segala reaksi yang mampu Saizo pikirkan, Sasuke malah tertawa kencang-kencang, seolah segala yang telah Saizo muntahkan hanya angin lalu. Memang salahnya terlalu fokus melepas kekesalan karena tidak bisa bertengkar dengan Saizo selama empat bulan pada target, namun sangat bukan-Sasuke bila ia menelan mentah-mentah kata demi kata yang semuanya menyalahkan dirinya. Bagi Sasuke, tawa itu untuk melindungi telinganya dari teriakan Saizo.

Bagi Saizo, tawa Sasuke adalah satu bentuk meremehkan dari sang ninja beriris biru, yang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

“Aku mengabaikan rencanamu? Kenapa tidak sekalian kaukatakan saja secara jelas, bahwa kau mengabaikan keberadaanku di misi ini?! Dari awal misi, yang kaulakukan hanya memerintahku untuk melakukan ini dan itu, Saizo! Seolah aku ini ninja amatir yang baru memulai karir dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Kenyataannya, aku seharusnya bisa menyelesaikan misi ini sendirian tanpa perlu mengikuti rencanamu yang terlalu rumit dan memuakkan itu!” dan seperti Saizo, Sasuke memuntahkan segala kalimat yang mampu terpikir olehnya dari pertama ia menjalani misi kali ini.

“Aku membuat rencana supaya misi ini dapat benar-benar berhasil 100%! Aku membuat rencana supaya—“

“Supaya kau bisa terus menyuruhkan melakukan ini dan itu, Kirigakure! Sadarlah, Idiot!”

Saizo refleks mengatupkan mulutnya yang siap membombardir Sasuke dengan kalimat bantahan lain. Saat itu juga, ia tersadar, bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata yang tanpa sadar telah ia harapkan untuk ia dengar sejak mereka pertama kali menjadi rekan.

Pengingat bahwa ia sudah tidak lagi bersama pasukannya, bahwa ia bukan lagi seorang pemimpin pasukan, bahwa tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang menjadi pemimpin dalam hubungan rekan kerja ini.

Pengingat bahwa mereka sejajar.

Saizo bukanlah seorang pembimbing dan Sasuke bukanlah seorang ninja bau kencur yang harus dijaganya. Saizo tersadar, bahwa selama 26 misi yang telah ia jalani bersama Sasuke, salah satu alasan mengapa mereka terus bertengkar adalah karena ia menjadi seorang idiot yang mencoba untuk mendominasi tiap-tiap misi dengan dalih ia membuat rencana demi kesuksesan mereka bersama.

Si rambut cokelat menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Membiarkan baik bibir atas dan bawahnya merekat kuat seolah ada lem yang dioleskan di antara keduanya.

“… Kau seharusnya ingat, bahwa saat kau sibuk menjalankan misi bersama pasukanmu, aku telah terbiasa menjalankan misi dengan lebih sedikit otang, bahkan sendirian. Yang telah menguasai seni Koga dan Iga adalah aku, bukan kau yang baru menguasai seni ninja Iga. Ini kenyataannya, Saizo. Kenyataan yang mungkin menurutmu pahit, tapi sudah semestinya kauterima.”

Sang pemilik rambut cokelat terang diam-diam menyetujui segala yang telah dikatakan si pirang tadi. Ia benar-benar terlalu sibuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya mampu membuat misi ini berhasil 100%, terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan bahwa yang lebih banyak menguasai jurus-jurus ninja adalah Sasuke.

Saizo hampir melupakan bahwa Sasuke selalu jauh berada di depannya.

Menganggap bahwa diamnya Saizo berarti kata-katanya didengarkan, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Dalam hubungan ini, kita sejajar, Saizo. Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah pemimpin yang sangat baik dalam pasukanmu, namun aku bukan bawahanmu. Kita berdua tahu, setelah satu tahun mengenalmu, tanpa kausadari, aku adalah rivalmu, tapi aku juga adalah temanmu. Aku memang lebih muda darimu, namun aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kaujaga sepanjang misi ini, oke?”

Saizo menahan tawa. Amarah dan letupan kesal dalam dirinya telah lenyap entah sejak kapan. Ia berujar pelan, “Kau memang seperti anak berusia sepuluh tahun dengan pilihan pakaianmu itu, Sasuke. Punyaku bahkan lebih baik darimu sepertinya.”

Pipi Sasuke panas karena malu dan ia melempar tiga _shuriken_ yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh Saizo. "Diam, Idiot!"

Kadang Saizo bingung, betapa cepatnya Sasuke mengubah _mood_ , dari super bijak menjadi super kekanakan.

Ia mengembangkan senyum tipis, dan memutuskan untuk membuang harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi itu jauh-jauh. Seperti yang pernah Sasuke lakukan di misi kelima mereka. Seperti Sasuke dulu, Saizo mengatakan hal yang menurutnya begitu memalukan namun sudah sepantasnya ia katakan.

“Yah, ayo, kita kembali serius. Sudah lama sekali kita bertengkar satu sama lain tanpa ada penyelesaian yang jelas,” si rambut cokelat menarik napas, “Pertama, aku minta maaf selalu mengomentarimu di tiap tindakan yang kauambil. Aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa kau jauh lebih berpengalaman dariku. Sialnya, hal itu malah membuatku semakin ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa aku juga sama sepertimu, mampu sehebat dirimu—“

“Tidak ada yang perlu kaubuktikan, Sai—“

“Biarkan aku menyelesaikan penjelasanku dulu, oke, Sasuke?” Saizo tidak mengerti mengapa rekannya itu benar-benar senang memotong kalimat orang. Kali ini, Sasuke mengangguk dan membiarkan Saizo melanjutkan.

“Aku ingin kau tidak merasa malu memiliki rekan sepertiku. Tidak, aku tidak memandang rendah diriku, tapi aku merasa aku belum sehebat dirimu. Kedua, meskipun kaukira aku berpikir bahwa kau seperti anak kecil, tidak pernah sekalipun aku menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil,” hela napas, dan Saizo mengakhiri penjelasannya. Kata demi kata menggores harga dirinya, tapi ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa ia harus meluruskan semuanya.

Mereka berdua harus mengetahui alasan masing-masing kenapa pertengkaran di antara mereka selalu terjadi. Mereka harus tahu, atau suatu saat bila hal ini terjadi di entah misi mereka yang keberapa puluh, mereka berdua bisa terbunuh karena ketidakfokusan  seperti yang terjadi pada Sasuke tadi.

“… Err, hanya itu?” tanya Sasuke setelah keheningan menyelipkan diri di antara mereka berdua.

Alis Saizo berkedut. “Hanya itu, katamu?”

Sasuke menghela napas. “Aku serius, Saizo. Hanya itu, ‘kan? Kita bisa kembali ke Desa Ninja sekarang?”

Sang pemuda beriris jamrud sebelumnya mengira Sasuke akan menertawainya dulu atau mengomentari dirinya yang telah melupakan harga dirinya jauh-jauh hanya demi meberikan penjelasan yang bisa saja menurut Sasuke tidak penting.

Lagi-lagi, pandangannya mengenai Sasuke berubah, namun kini ia sadar betul bahwa sosok Sasuke di pikirannya telah benar-benar berbeda dari sosok yang muncul ketika ia mendengar rumor mengenai Sasuke.

“… Ya, Sasuke. Kita bisa kembali ke Desa Ninja sekarang.”

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke Desa, baik yang berambut pirang maupun yang berambut cokelat tidak sekalipun mengungkit mengenai misi hari ini.

—

Pada misi mereka yang ke-26, baik Saizo maupun Sasuke mengetahui bahwa rumor yang beredar memang hanyalah rumor belaka.

Kirigakure Saizo tidak setenang yang dikatakan orang-orang. Sama seperti manusia lainnya, ia juga mampu marah dan merasakan kesal luar biasa. Seperti rekannya, Sarutobi Sasuke pun tidak sekejam yang dikatakan orang-orang. Ia juga punya hati seperti manusia lain, punya pikiran yang ternyata tidak sependek penilaian ninja-ninja di sekitarnya.

Dua puluh enam misi, namun tidak menjamin di misi ke-27, 43, atau bahkan ke-68, mereka tidak akan bertengkar kembali. Perselisihan pasti ada, tapi setidaknya mereka kini telah mengetahui alasan masing-masing membuka mulut.

—

Orang-orang selalu mengira mereka seperti api dan es, terkadang menjuluki mereka sebagai minyak dan air, seringkali menilai mereka sebagai pasangan yang tidak mungkin tahan dengan keberadaan satu sama lain.

Orang-orang boleh dan bebas berpikir sesuka hati.

Mereka memang senantiasa bersilang pendapat setiap detik, setiap menit.

Meski demikian, pada kenyataannya, mereka _bukan_ seperti api dan es.

Kenyataannya, Sasuke bukanlah api dan Saizo bukanlah es. Kenyataannya, mereka ada api dan api. Mereka berselisih, namun seperti api yang bertemu dengan sumber api lainnya, api akan semakin membesar dan bercahaya kian terang. Untuk setiap argumen yang mereka buat, ikatan mereka akan semakin kuat. Untuk setiap misi yang mereka jalani, persahabatan mereka akan semakin erat.

Sama seperti api.

Bersama, mereka tak terkalahkan.

**Author's Note:**

> saya menghabiskan empat jam lebih untuk menyelesaikan ini. kayaknya ending-nya jelek amat. semoga tidak terlalu menistakan saizo dan sasuke. maafkan saya, mbah zynga....
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
